An Old Friend
by Rapunzel Corona
Summary: You all heard about Mona Lisa. How's she grew up in New York, grew up to be a scientist, and how the turtles found her. But what if the turtles new her when she was little, before April. What is she moved away to Hawaii woth her aunt and uncle? What if the turtles knew her when she was human? ( I don't own TMNT and Mona)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi story has been in my mind for like FOREVER! So i'm writing it. Please enjoy and review**

* * *

An Old Friend

"Raph! Raph! Wake up Raph!" Mickey shouted to his older brother.

"Uh? What?"

"Dude, wake up! The plane is falling out of the sky!" Mickey yelled informing Raph what is happening.

"Guy, hold on! We're about to crash!" Donnie yelled from the pilot seat

The turtle s and Master Splinter were going to visit one of Master Splinter's friend in Japan. Since it was in the middle of summer so they let April come with them. They were going to take a cargo ship, but April said that would be too risky. So she called her uncle asking of she could borrow a plane. Her uncle said yes, of course, but he was on the other end of New York.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked holding up his arm.

"Leonardo, your hurt." Master Spinter said coming over to Leo

"Not as bad as Mickey!" April yelled

"Raph, help me lift his piece off of him!" Donnie yelled. As Raph nad Donnie lifted up the piece of the airplane, Leo and April dragged Mickey out form under it.

"His is still breathing." said Master Spinter

"Is he going to be okay?" Raph asked getting worried

"I don't know, my son. We'll have to wait and see."

"Come on, April. Let's go see if anything survived the crash." said Leo looking down at his feet.

"No" said April

"What?"

"Raph and I will go and look. You will stay and get your arm bandaged up, ans maybe set up camp." said April

"No. I ca-"

"Leonardo, April is right. You need to stay here and rest." said Mater Splinter

"Hai, Sensai" Leo said walking over to Donnie.

* * *

"Hey, April. Can I ask you something?" asked Raph

"Uh, sure. What's wrong." asked April. Raph rarely talk about his feelings. This must be very important.

"Have you ever has a dream about someone you used to know...that is gone know. But the dream is more...more like a memory?"

"Yeah, I have. When I told my dad about it he said that 'It's there way of seeing you again. Or that it's god either letting you know or reminding you of that person, because you might see them again later in your life." said April remembering a memory.

"Was it your mother?" asked Raph

"Yeah"

"Sorry that was a little personal. We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to ." said Raph

"It's okay, really." said April. After that there was an awkward moment of silence between them for about a good five minute.

"If it's okay with you may i ask? Who was this person?" asked April

"Someone very important to me and my brothers when we were kids." Raph said sounding a little sad and mad at the same time. "We should...uh..head back. Don't want anyone to get worried."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"We weren't able to find alot of things. The emergency kit is fine though." Raph said sitting next to Leo by the fire

"We got about a weaks worth of food." April said before she fell asleep.

"How's your arm?" Raph asked Leo

" It's fine, thanks for asking." Leo replied

"No problem."

"It appears to me that you two are the only ones awake. Rest now my sons, for tomorrow brings a new day." said Master Splinter

"Hai, Sensai." Leo and Raph said in unison

* * *

"Don't worry, Mickey. This will help alot." a mysterious girl wispered, unwrapping Mickey's bandages and putting some kind of medicine on his cuts and wrapping them back up.

"A-April?" Mickey asked in his sleep

"No, Mickey. Mona Lise." and with that she was gone.

* * *

**So here's the first chapter. Please review and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Now i know i've been gone a while but im back and i have a extra long chapter. Or what i think is extra long. I don't really know. Also i'm making another story to this. It's called A New Friend and it's about when Raph meets Mona Lisa and thier little crazy adventures together. I should stop talking now and let you guys read the story. Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Mickey wake up breakfast is ready." Donnie said sitting next to his brother.

Mickey yawned "I had the most weirdest dream last night."

"If it was a plane crash. Then you weren't dreaming, cause it really happened!" Donnie said as Mickey sat up from where he was laying.

"No. It was about Mona Lisa." Mickey said

"I'm out of here." Raph said leaving before Mickey could describe his dream.

"Well I think it was a dream." said Mickey

"Mickey, Mona Lisa left years ago. So it has to be a dream." said Leo

"Yeah, but i couldn't see anything, but i heard a girls vioce similar to Mona Lisa's. She was saying '_Don't worry Mickey. This will halp alot.' _Then i said 'April' thinking it was April, but then the vioce said '_No, Mickey, Mona Lisa.' _Then the last hing i remeber is Donnie waking me up."

"Sometimes a dream can feel as real as a memeory can feel like a dream." said Master Splinter

"I know, but it's just.. April did you wake up and check my bandages last night? asked Mickey

"No, but who's Mona Lisa?" April asked thinking this was the person Raph was talking about last night.

"Mona Lisa was an old friend of ours when we were kids. Infact she was the first human we meet. Before you of course. Raph found her one day in the sewers crying, because both her parents died of a car accident. Raph brought her back to the layer and of course Master Splinet got all mad-"

"Once Rpah told me what happened to her i let her stay." Master Splinter interupted Leo

"Mona Lisa was like a mixture of all of us. Smart like Donnie, a prankster like Mickey-"

"A goodie-goodie like Leo." Mickey said interupting Leo again.

"And she had anger issues like Raph, and she was kinda wise like Master Splinter. She wa always the one who would be there for everyone. She always know what to say and when to say. Even though she had bad anger issues, I mean worse then Raph's, she was the sweetest kid you'll ever meet and she was always the one to see the good in everything and everyone. Well ine day Raph and Mona went exploring in the sewers and Mona tripped and fell into a fast running sewer pipe. THe sewer pipe led out to where construction workers were working. Mona Lisa didn't know that her family was looking for her. So when the constuction workers founf her they brought her back to the surface and took her to her family. And we never saw or heard about her since.

April gasp "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine,April. We needed to tell you sooner or later." Donnie said cutting her off.

"Oh okay then. Can you tell me what she looked like? If it okay with you guys!" April asked after realizing she could hurt them even worse.

Sure. She had natural brown, curly hair with natural blonde highlights. She blue eyes with a green iris and little grey designs coming off the iris and covering her blue eyes almost like lightning. But from afar it looks like she just has blue eyes, but once you get closer to her you see that she has three different colors in her eyes. She had freckles all over her nose and cheeks." Said Leo "She is our age and she mostly hanged around Raph."

"Raph was very protective over her." Said Mickey

"Mona Lisa also gave Spike to Raph for his bithday." Said Leo

"The only thing he hadleft of her before the incident." Said Donnie

"She used to sing us songs." Said Mickey

"She was like a sister to us." Said Leo

"Someone needs to go talk to Raph." Said April feeling guilty for asking who Mona Lisa was. So she changed the subject.

"I'll do it. I'm the one who brought up Mona Lisa and chased him away." Mickey said as he got up and walked over to his older brother.

"Hey Raph. I'm sorry about bringing who know who up." Mickey said as he sat next to Raph

"It's okay. It was stupid of me to react that way. I just miss her and hearing you talk abouther just brought the up." Said Raph

"You know that wasn't your nor Mona Lisa's faughlt." Mickey said

"I know but i feel like i could've done somethin to help her." Said Raph

"If you did try to help her. You probably wouldn't be here today." Said Mickey " And then you would never be abler to see-"

"AS IF I'M GONNA SEE HER AGAIN, MICKEY! SHE'S LONG GONE!" Raph yelled standing up and walking to the forest

"MAYBE YOU COULD SOMEHOW! WHAT IF SHE EVER CAME BACK! Mickey yelled after his brother.

"Mickey! Stop it! Let him cool off! Leo yelled running after them.

Donnie let out a deep sigh before saying "I'll go get them stay here, April." Donnie got up and ran sfter his brothers.

Raph ran deep in the jungle. He didn't meanto yell at Mickey again. All he wanted was to be alone and think. Man he felt bad, really bad, but he couldn't stop running, like something was telling him to keep running. He ran until he came across this big tree with a big tree house.

* * *

**Please Please Please REVIEW!**


End file.
